Hot Spring Romance
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra and the gang go to Air Temple Island's hot spring. Korra and Mako both want to have there *first time* but they can't do it when other people are in the hot spring. But will they finally make love? Or will they not? *MAKORRA* rated M for sexual contact! *Don't like don't look*


It was a beautiful summer day at Air Temple Island. Pema had invited Korra and the gang to Air Temple Island's hot spring. Korra was holding Mako's hand as they all walked to the hot spring.

"I never been to a hot spring before" Korra said to Asami.

"Really? It's so relaxing" Asami said.

"The men's area is this way and the woman's area is this way" Pema said as she pointed out. Korra was still holding on to her boyfriend's hand. He looked into his girlfriend's eyes and he knew what she wanted. She want to make love to him. After all they dated for 8 months and Korra wanted to make love to him so very badly. Mako wanted the same thing but they couldn't make love when other people were in the hot spring. Korra let go of Mako's hand. They both looked at each other. They both wanted it so bad.

"I'll see you um later" Korra said as she kissed his lips. He kissed back.

"Ok. I'll see you later Korra" Mako said as he walked to the men's area. And Korra walked to the women's area. She took off her clothes and she wrapped a towel around her and stepped into the hot spring. The women's hot spring was right next to the men's hot spring. But there was a big fence so they couldn't see each other.

"Aw. This feels so good" Korra said while relaxing.

"See? I told you it would feel good Korra" Asami said as she walked to her.

"Your right Asami" korra said as she walked to the fence. She saw that there was a small hole in the fence. She looked in the hole and was peeking at Mako.

"Oh Mako" Korra said in her mind.

"Korra. why are you peeking in that small hole? Wait a sec are you peeking at Mako?" Asami asked as she smiled.

"What? No. What are you talking about? I'm not peeking at him" Korra lied while embarrassed. Her face was all red.

"Korra your blushing. You totally were peeking at him. You want to make love to him don't you" Asami asked.

"What? How did you know? I didn't tell you that I wanted to make love with him. Ok. You got me. I do want to make love with him" Korra replied.

"Why don't you two make love in your bedroom?" Asami asked.

"I don't want us to make love in my bedroom" Korra said.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"Because I want to have it now. But we can't have it when other people are in the hot spring. I really want some alone time together with him. But I guess we have to wait until we go to my bedroom. But I don't want to wait" Korra replied while upset.

"I understand. I'll do something about it" Asami said as she put her clothes back on. She whispered to Pema about Korra's problem.

"Aw. She wants to make love to him. Don't worry. I'll do something about it" Pema said as she went over to the hot spring.

"Everybody. I'm sorry but the hot spring is now closed" Pema lied. Everybody got there clothes back on and walked home. Pema winked at Korra.

"Thank you Pema" Korra said as she smiled.

"You're welcome Korra" Pema said as she smiled back. Now they could finally make love to each other. Korra water bend to get to the men's area where Mako was at. She landed with a splash. Mako was shocked to see his girlfriend in the men's part of the hot spring.

"Korra? Pema said the hot spring is now closed" Mako said while confused.

"She lied. She said that so we could have some time alone together" Korra replied.

"Oh. She did? I'm glad" Mako said as he put his lips on hers. Korra kissed back passionately. Korra's lips melt into Mako's. His lips were so warm. Korra really loved it.

"Mako. Your lips are so warm. It feels so good" Korra said while enjoying his warm lips.

"That's because I'm a fire bender" Mako replied.

"I'm a fire bender too. Are my lips warm too?" Korra asked as she was kissing his lips. She then let go.

"Your lips don't have to be warm to be perfect. Your lips are perfect just the way they are" Mako said as he tough her lips with his finger. Korra closed her eyes and Mako went in for the kiss. His lips were still on Korra's. His lips were like stuck on Korra's lips. She blushed with true love. They were falling in love with each other. They stop kissing as Mako pulled her towel off of her. She was completely naked now. This was the first time Mako has ever seen his girlfriend naked before. He thought she was truly beautiful by his own eyes. Korra never wanted anyone to see her naked. But Mako was special. He was her lover. And only her lover will only see her naked. Korra pulled his towel off of him as well. She looked at his naked self while smiling. They both blushed as they were both naked together in the hot spring. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a heated kiss. And not just a heated kiss. This was also there first naked kiss. Mako let go of Korra's lips. He kissed her neck. He rub one of her nipples with his finger. This made Korra moan big time. He bend down and put one of her nipples in his mouth and started nipping, licking and sucking gently on her nipple. Her moved to her other nipple and did the same thing on it.

"Ma…. Mako" Korra moan his name. His lips left her nipple. Mako pulled her closer to him. They were about to kiss again as Mako picked her up and lay her down on the floor next to the hot spring. Him on top of her. They both looked at each other filled with love. He kissed her tummy. Korra wanted to feel him inside her. She was so ready for him.

"Mako. I want you inside of me. Please" Korra begged.

"Are you sure Korra? We can do this later if you want" Mako said.

"No. I want this now. I can't wait any longer. Please make long to me" Korra begged once more.

"As my lover wishes" Mako replied as he came closer and closer until he was fully inside of her. Little tears came in Korra's eyes as he began thrusting in and out of her. Mako exited out of her. He looked down at his lover and smiled. There moment was just perfect. Perfect between a fire bender and a water bender who were madly in love with each other.

"Oh Mako" Korra said as she grabbed his face gently and kissed him on the lips. Korra's heart was racing. Racing with love. She was madly in love with this fire bender guy. Today was so much passion and love between them. They got their clothes back on as they both walked out of the hot spring. She hold on to his hand while smiling.

"I really enjoyed that Mako" Korra said while smiling.

"Me too Korra" Mako smiled back. Korra kissed her lover's lips once again. He kissed back as he picked her up once again and carried her to her bedroom. He locked the door. Their clothes came off once again. As Mako got on top of her. They began to make love just like they made love in the hot spring.

"I love you so much. Mako" Korra said as she was kissing his lips. Mako smiled by her girlfriend's words.

"I love you too. I love you with all my heart" Mako said as he kissed her back with so much love and passion. There love was truly wonderful.

THE END


End file.
